


Sunshine and Shadows

by fantasyseal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Absolutely No Even Slightly Dubious Consent, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Very light I promise, only mentions though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 06:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasyseal/pseuds/fantasyseal
Summary: The boys throw a party, come home, and absolutely nothing else worth mentioning happens.For fic-writer-appreciation's Halloween exchange!





	Sunshine and Shadows

“Kageyamaaaaaa! I’m here!”

Kageyama sighs, puts the last piece of his shitty vampire costume (it’s really just fake teeth and a cape) on, and opens the door. “Where have…you…been…”

Oh, _no._

Hinata’s a vampire, too.

He’s got a stupid long black robe and cape on, both much too long on him and complete with those stupid fluttery arm things Halloween costumes always have, and his _hair,_ god, he’s gotten it all under a black wig that looks _exactly_ like Kageyama’s hair does. He’s grinning to show off the plastic vampire fangs that are absolutely _identical_ to Kageyama’s, and the makeup he has on to look ‘undead’ (not something Kageyama had bothered with).

He starts laughing at Kageyama’s crinkly plastic cape, and Kageyama mock-bares his fangs. “Shut up, dumbass, I’ll _bite_ you,” he threatens, and Hinata smirks at him.

“Ooh, I’m scared,” he says, lisping through the fangs and sticking his tongue out, and then promptly takes off down the road. “Catch me if you can!”

“Hinata, that’s cheating…” Kageyama yells after him, knowing Hinata can hear him and doesn’t care, and growls, running after his spiker.

They’re right on time. Nishinoya as some Western comic character greets them at the door, waving around a huge hammer so enthusiastically Kageyama’s slightly worried he’s going to drop it. Tsukishima just wears his school uniform (plus his usual grumpy expression), but someone’s dyed his hair _pink_ of all things, and Yamaguchi, next to him, is a character from Hero Academia, hair styled up into a wildly fluffy mess that looks like Hinata’s at its worst (Hinata’s eyes go wide and he compliments Yamaguchi on it because _of course_ he knows what it is).

Hinata’s costume gets a bunch of ‘ooohs’ (mostly from Tanaka) and a bunch of ‘awwws’ at his plastic-fang-induced lisp (mostly Nishinoya), and a refusal to insult it from Tsukishima (same thing).

“Hey, King,” Tsukishima calls. “Did you and Hinata go shopping together? Your costumes are practically identical.”

“People who wear their school uniform don’t get to talk.” That’s Tanaka, pulling a face at Tsukishima, not that you could tell under all his ghoul makeup.

“I’m wearing a costume,” Tsukishima snaps back.

“Tsukki’s Kimizuki!” Yamaguchi chirps. “From _Seraph of the End._ He let me dye his hair and everything!”

“Does that mean you have to kill us?” Hinata asks, tilting his head.

“Yes, so back off,” Tsukishima says, narrowing his eyes until Hinata squeaks and hides behind Kageyama.

Being a volleyball practice, of course, Ukai and Takeda insist they have to actually _practice,_ and so Kageyama and Hinata take out their fangs and they have a mock game, despite the complaints about ruining their costumes (Tsukishima sits out, claiming he can’t get his uniform sweaty). No one can complain _too_ much about volleyball, though, and soon the darkened gym is full of shouts and laughter and, in one case, attempting not to laugh at Nishinoya tripping over his cape while diving for a ball. After that, Ukai admits defeat, and they go back to their Halloween party/”weekend practice” (they aren’t allowed the gym unless they’re practicing, technically).

Kageyama gives up before Hinata. He’s learned to tolerate the constant interaction that comes with belonging somewhere, that comes with people actually _liking_ him and wanting him around, but he just isn’t naturally a sociable person, and so he leans against the wall and watches his teammates. Mostly Hinata.

He watches Daichi and Sugawara (an old-fashioned navy captain for Daichi and an incredibly misleading angel for Sugawara) laugh and ruffle his hair when he asks some silly question or other. Sugawara flushes and apologizes when he realizes that he’s messing up Hinata’s wig, and Hinata just laughs it off through his fangs.

“Kageyamaaa!” _Speaking_ of annoying vampires, Hinata’s snuck up on him when he wasn’t looking. He’s grinning widely again (he hasn’t stopped all night), showing off his fangs. “What’s wrong?”

“Huh? Nothing’s wrong, dumbass.”

Hinata gets that Look on his face, the Tsukishima-used-a-metaphor one. “But you’re all…” He pouts and draws his eyebrows together in his best imitation of Kageyama, and Kageyama scowls at him.

“I’m just _thinking,_ stupid,” he growls, at least as much as it’s possible to growl with plastic vampire fangs in one’s mouth.

“About what?” Hinata asks, rocking back on his heels and letting his face relax out of his _terrible_ Kageyama impression.

Kageyama shrugs. “Nothing important.” Truthfully, he’s just out of energy to interact for the day, but Hinata had insisted on following him home, and that means he has to wait for Hinata to get bored. (Or, more likely, for the party to be over. Hinata doesn’t really _do_ bored.)

Hinata leaves it there, bouncing back around the party until Daichi finally suggests to him that perhaps it is time for first-years who live in the next town over to get home. Hinata pouts, but he waves to Kageyama, who walks him out to his bike.

Hinata unlocks his bike. “That was fun! Did you see Kiyoko-san’s witch costume?”

Kageyama nods, letting Hinata talk. They can’t race when he has his bike, so the walk to his house feels slower than usual.

Still, it’s over faster than Kageyama really wants it to be (he just doesn’t want the night to be over, it’s nothing to do with Hinata).

“That’s your house, right?” Hinata asks, pointing.

Kageyama stifles a yawn. “Yeah.”

“Are you tired already, Tiredyama?” Hinata grins at him, ducking the halfhearted shoulder punch Kageyama sends his way. “You’re gonna turn into a grumpy old man.”

“Go home, idiot Hinata.” Kageyama shoves him. “You’re going to fall asleep on your bike and die.”

“No I’m not,” Hinata says, yawning. His fangs nearly come out for the nth time that night, and he makes a face.

Kageyama takes a better look at him and realizes that he’s _not_ wearing makeup like Kageyama had assumed, because there are his freckles, standing out too dark against his skin.

Which means the grayish tint to his skin isn’t faked, and most likely, neither are the shadows under his eyes.

“Hinata,” Kageyama says, frowning. He doesn’t know where he’s going with this, exactly. “You look like shit.”

He’d meant it to come out better than that, really he had.

“That’s so _rude!”_ Hinata yelps, but now that Kageyama’s paying attention properly, he can hear the ever-so-slightly-less-chirpy tone to Hinata’s voice.

“You sound like shit, too.” At least, as much as Hinata Shouyou ever does. Kageyama _knows_ he has a tendency to push past his limits, do things when he shouldn’t, practice when any sane person would go home for the day. “What were you doing at the party, you probably got everyone sick…”

“It’s not contagious,” Hinata mutters, the familiar embarrassed flush dusting his cheeks. “And being around people helps.”

Right. He’s forgotten that for Hinata, interaction charges him up. He’s not like Kageyama, who can barely initiate a conversation by himself (especially with another setter). He loves to talk to random strangers and make friends before you can say _that’s our rival team, you idiot._ If he’d met Oikawa outside of a game, they’d probably be friends too.

…That is an utterly horrifying thought that Kageyama pushes into the deepest recess he can find and refuses to think about.

“I’m not sending you home like this,” Kageyama says flatly. “Daichi would kill me if I let you be stupid and die.”

“Daichi didn’t even notice,” Hinata points out. “And I’m _fine,_ and Mom’s home with Natsu, my little sister…”

_Hinata has a little sister?_

“…so I can’t ask her to come get me,” Hinata says.

“Is this some kind of…” _Shit,_ what’s the word. “…do you always deal with this?” Hinata can deal with pain and discomfort as long as it’s volleyball-related, but he’s incredibly whiny about everything else.

“It’s a bad week, but yeah.” Hinata offers him a not-quite-bright-enough smile. “I’m used to it, Yamayama.”

“Don’t care,” Kageyama says, and picks up Hinata by his collar.

“Hey!” Hinata immediately starts struggling. “Put me down!”

“No.” He fully intends to drag Hinata back to his house and _make_ him rest up (nevermind that ‘Hinata’ and ‘rest’ in the same sentence is a bit of an oxymoron), but then Hinata gets in a good kick to his shin right when he’s off balance, taking them both down.

Kageyama lets go of Hinata and manages to catch himself on his hands, and looks at them with a grimace. Nothing too bad, but they’re scraped up and bleeding. Setting is going to be uncomfortable for a day or two.

“What was _that_ supposed to accomplish,” Kageyama asks, pushing back to a sitting position and glaring at his spiker.

His spiker who is not paying attention to a word he says.

He’s sniffing the air, back turned to Kageyama, and then Kageyama hears a _snick_ noise that sounds entirely too much like a switchblade for comfort.

“Hinata,” Kageyama says, and then, louder, _“Hinata.”_

Hinata starts, and then, still with his back to Kageyama, “Sorry. Um…I really have to go home. Mom’ll wonder where I am.” His voice has a weird lisp to it.

Kageyama starts worrying—did Hinata hurt himself in the fall, is he too tired to stand—and stands up himself, walking around to offer Hinata a hand.

Hinata has one hand clamped over his mouth, and he shakes his head at Kageyama’s, getting up on his own. “I’m okay,” he mumbles through his hand, and Kageyama is _not at all_ convinced.

“No you’re not. What happened, did you break a tooth?”

“No,” but he still won’t take his hand off his mouth, and Kageyama grabs his wrist and wrestles it away.

“You’re getting blood on my arm, _stop it…”_ Hinata protests, and then Kageyama finally gets a clear view of his mouth and Hinata freezes.

Fangs.

Hinata has fangs.

Not the cheap plastic kind he’d worn for the party, but _actual fucking fangs_ that stick out and rest on his lip like fucking elephant tusks turned upside down.

“Uh,” Kageyama says intelligently.

Hinata suddenly seems very interested in looking anywhere but at Kageyama.

 _“Why,”_ Kageyama finally manages.

Hinata flushes a truly impressive red color that would match his hair if it wasn’t still tamed under a wig.

“You’ve got fangs,” Kageyama adds, staring.

 _That_ snaps Hinata out of it. “And you’ve got a rip in your stupid fake vampire cape, but I wasn’t going to _mention_ it!”

Kageyama opens his mouth to respond to this, and then remembers one very specific argument Hinata had gotten into with a classmate that he’d still been annoyed about in practice.

_“And he says vampires can’t have freckles ‘cause they can’t go out in the sun! That’s so dumb!” Hinata pauses briefly to serve another ball over the net. “What if they just can’t be out in it too much, or what if the whole sun thing is just made up?”_

_“They’re vampires, dumbass, everything about them’s made up. Go back to practicing.”_

“You’re a vampire,” Kageyama says, slowly, staring at his spiker.

Hinata nods at the ground.

Hinata Shouyou, the most excitable, happy, literally-named-after-sunshine person Kageyama has ever met, is a _vampire._ Aren’t vampires supposed to be tall, and grumpy, and dark-haired, and…well…

…pretty Kageyama-ish, actually.

“Does this have anything to do with why you’re sick.”

Hinata slumps in that particular I-have-lost-this-point-and-I-hate-it way he has, and mumbles “Can we talk about this inside? You should clean your hands off, probably, I read somewhere that little rocks can get stuck under your skin and then your hand falls off.”

“My hand’s not going to _fall off my arm…”_ but he goes toward his house anyway, unlocking the door for Hinata. “Don’t forget to take your shoes off, I don’t want you tracking dirt everywhere.”

Hinata rolls his eyes, walks forward, and rebounds back off thin air. “Ow!”

Right. Vampire. “…Do you actually have to be invited in everywhere you go?”

 _“Yes,”_ Hinata says, glaring up at him, “now let me in, _Stingy-yama.”_

“Get your ass in here before you pass out,” Kageyama tells him, and goes to wash his hands. It stings (god, he’s going to have to wrap both his entire hands in sports tape, somehow), but he does it and goes back out to the genkan, where Hinata’s sitting and waiting for him.

The fangs are gone, at least, and now it’s just regular, normal, short Hinata who’s taken his stupid wig off and hung up his cape and robe, leaving him in his practice clothes. His hair is an absolute disaster, flattened down in some places and relentlessly fluffy in others.

“You’re not a very scary vampire,” Kageyama observes.

Hinata lets out an annoyed little _hffff_ , and Kageyama decides that means he’s won this round.

“Those stories are stupid,” Hinata mutters. “Vampires aren’t scary, usually. At least not since my little sister stopped teething. That was _terrifying.”_

“…Wait, is _everyone_ in your family a vampire.”

Hinata makes a kind of helpless laughing groan. “Um, it’s a long story, but my great-great-great-great-grandmother dumped a witch, basically, and the witch cursed her bloodline, and…yeah, everyone in my family’s a vampire, mostly.”

Kageyama just stares at him and waits for him to keep going.

“Don’t _stare,”_ Hinata says, covering his face again. “Anyway, I’m sick because of the whole vampire…thing.”

“…What, did you go out in the sun too much?”

Hinata lets out another one of those half-laugh half-groan noises. _“Oh my god,_ you’re hopeless.” He dissolves into full-on laughter for a few minutes, gasping for breath, and Kageyama sort of feels left out of the joke.

When Hinata finally pulls himself together, he takes a deep breath (one Kageyama recognizes as a tactic to avoid anxiety) and looks up at Kageyama with his fangs poking out again.

_Oh._

“Don’t freak out,” Hinata adds, suddenly speaking very fast. “Dad works at a hospital, he’s a nurse, so he can sneak out enough expired blood for us—it tastes really bad, but it works. It’s just that there’s been a really bad shortage, lately. And we need to eat more than normal vampires anyway, and. Yeah.”

Kageyama takes a moment to absorb that (normal vampires. _Normal vampires_ ) before smacking Hinata solidly upside the head.

 _“Ow,_ what was that for??” Hinata rubs his head (he barely felt it through all the fluffy hair, Kageyama knows perfectly well).

“You _idiot,”_ Kageyama says. “How many times has Ukai talked to us about eating properly? You can’t play if you’re…” He gestures to Hinata’s too-pale face. “Like _that._ How long has this been going on?”

“Not that long,” which Kageyama takes to mean _too long,_ “and it hasn’t been that bad.” It’s been that bad.

“You can’t get food any other way?”

Hinata shakes his head. “It’s…expired blood’s not super good for you to start, it tastes awful and it makes you feel sick and it doesn’t last very long.” He makes a vague gesture at the air. “But it’s all we can get, and the only other way is to attack someone, and we can’t _do_ that.”

Suddenly Hinata’s height makes a lot more sense.

“Do you…” Kageyama frowns, trying to find the words he wants, and hears Hinata give a little scared _eep._ “Do you have to kill someone, when you bite them?”

“I’ve never bitten anyone, so I don’t know,” Hinata huffs back. “…Probably not, though, I think if I drank that much I’d explode, and Mom says she’s never killed anyone but I _know_ she’s bitten people before.”

“And what, no one knows about you? You couldn’t _ask?”_

Hinata stares at him for a full ten seconds in apparent disbelief. “Of _course_ we couldn’t ask! How would you even…you don’t just go up to someone and be all, ‘Hi, I’m a vampire and I’m hungry, can I bite you?’ and expect it to _work.”_

“You told me,” Kageyama points out.

“I wasn’t _planning_ to, you just had to go and fall on the road and _bleed_ everywhere,” Hinata says, wrinkling his nose.

Kageyama has to snort a laugh at that, because Hinata has _no_ self-control and this just proves it.

“Don’t laugh at me, I’m hungry.” Hinata looks up at him with the big, sad, pouty eyes that have lost him his meat bun on more than one occasion. “And I’ve seen you eat an _entire_ meat bun in one bite, and right now blood’s like…like _ten_ meat buns.”

Kageyama is nothing if not excellent at forming strategies, even if he doesn’t like the consequences. _Hinata being better is worth it. Hinata is worth it._ “Me.”

Hinata tilts his head in confusion. “You’re _not_ a meat bun.”

“Drink from me, you idiot.”

“I can’t,” Hinata says immediately, shaking his head. “I’d hurt you, and I might kill you, and you’d probably be really tired after. Like missing-practice tired.”

Something in Kageyama wavers at the thought of missing practice, but he stands firm. “You won’t kill me. Besides, you wanted a chance to prove you didn’t need me to fight, right?”

Hinata shakes his head again. “I’m not gonna do that.”

“If you don’t, and you stay like this, we won’t win another match,” Kageyama says (it’s easier to pretend all his concerns are centered around the team, nothing about the orange-haired spiker who makes friends so easily and panics for all of a minute before he tells rivals to stuff it and lands from Kageyama’s tosses with screeches of triumph). “Don’t be stupid like you usually are.”

“Don’t baby me,” Hinata shoots back, and his eyes are blazing with something Kageyama hadn’t quite realized was missing. Something he hasn’t seen since Hinata had heard the words _I don’t think you’re essential to winning right now._ “You _know_ I hate it when you treat me like a kid. I’m _older_ than you, and I’m _not_ going to bite you. I’m not dying, and it’s not affecting the way I play.”

Kageyama’s mouth drops. It’s been a while since Hinata’s given him a lecture like that.

_Are you thinking of what chibi-chan wants at all?_

_Shut up,_ Kageyama tells the Oikawa in his head, but he forces himself to slow down and take Hinata’s point as valid, even though he wants to keep arguing.

“All right,” Kageyama says, and folds his arms, “but if I see you slowing down at _all…”_

“You _won’t,”_ Hinata says, sticking his tongue out. The petulant effect’s ruined when he yawns, right in Kageyama’s face (well, as close as he can get, given that he’s a head shorter).

“We still have school tomorrow,” Kageyama says.

“So let’s sleep, already.” Hinata yawns again and looks around until he finds the hallway leading to Kageyama’s room and bounces down it.

Kageyama follows, the _you take the bed and I’ll sleep on the floor_ on the tip of his tongue, but Hinata just shoves him firmly onto his own bed and flops down beside him.

“What?” he asks, blinking when Kageyama stares. “It’s not any different from training camp, and I already know you snore, so you don’t have to worry about that.”

 _It’s a little different,_ but Hinata’s already crawled under a blanket and seems half-asleep already, so Kageyama decides not to argue. It’s not like he _minds_ sleeping with— _next to, fuck—_ Hinata. He wakes up with Hinata draped over him half the time at training camp anyway, like a particularly large cat, so he’s used to it.

Plus, his bed is way too big for him, and the way Hinata tends to take up the space beside him like the world’s biggest space heater is…nice.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun :D I did this for akatsukigadaisuki on tumblr (hope you liked it!!), and I have to give a shoutout to RoAnna Sylver's Stake Sauce too for getting me onto the vampire bandwagon. (Do you like stories about found family, punk vampires, and trans mall-cop vampire hunters? Yes? Read it!)  
> Writing's been hard lately, but it helps that this was already half-written. (I'm working on IX, I swear. Just at the rate of like, a sentence per day.) I did like writing it, though, and I hope y'all like it!


End file.
